


A Drink Too Far

by slantknits



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, M/M, Modern Era, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slantknits/pseuds/slantknits
Summary: Merlin drinks too much water on a night out and the journey home is agony.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A Drink Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot 2020 challenge 2: Mistake
> 
> This is the uncut version :)

Merlin sighed and jiggled his right leg. He craned his head, looking toward the front of the bus, but all he could see out the window was a line of lights. There was a traffic jam, and it couldn’t have happened at a worse time. Merlin was desperate to get home—desperate to get to the toilet.

He’d been out with some mates celebrating a birthday, and he thought he’d been a good boy by not drinking any alcohol—he didn’t like drinking two nights in a row—but the waiter had kept his water glass topped off the whole evening, and he hadn’t been paying attention, and apparently he’d drank too much.

That last glass in particular had been a mistake. He could feel it weighing down his bladder.

If only the damn bus would just _move_ , then he could get home and get himself sorted.

Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes later and the bus had gone by two more stops. It was practically moving at a crawl, and Merlin was practically at his wit’s end. He was standing by a row of seats, trying so hard not to grab himself, gripping the bar above his head so hard he thought he might be able to bend it.

At this rate, he wasn’t even going to make it to the toilet before he started pissing in his pants.

Another five minutes. Another ten minutes.

The bus inched closer and closer to Merlin’s stop. He nabbed a seat when someone got off, but sitting down was another mistake. The waistband of his jeans was pressing against his bladder, and he could feel every jolt of the bus. He crossed his legs and leaned forward a bit, trying to get himself under control. He was so close to losing it.

Arthur would be having a field day with him like this.

That thought made his cock twitch, and he let himself get carried away with thoughts of what Arthur was going to do with him when he got home until he was hard. It helped take the pressure off, if only slightly.

Four stops away, now.

Three stops.

Two— _pothole_ —stops away.

Merlin hissed as the bus dipped and jerked its way down the road. Christ, he was—

He grabbed his cock through his jeans, trying to be as subtle as he could. He’d almost just lost it. His cock was throbbing, his bladder was throbbing, his whole body was signalling for him to _let go_ , but he couldn’t. Not here. Not on the bus.

One stop away.

Merlin got to his feet, choking back a gasp as everything pulsed and— _fuck_. He’d leaked. He was sure of it.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and grabbed his cock as hard as he could, needing to hold on just a little bit longer.

The bus slowed down, and Merlin made his way to the back door. God, every movement was agony. He was so, so close to losing it in his pants. All he had to do was get to the door. Get to the door and get off the bus.

With a screech and shudder, the bus stopped, and Merlin dashed off. He moved on autopilot in the direction of his home, having no choice but to openly hold himself. He’d already leaked and he was close to another one, and he just wanted to get home. He _needed_ to get home.

He walked faster. Faster. Faster still, as fast as he could stand with each step pinging his bladder. Just a few more minutes and he’d be home. Just a little longer. Just _hold on_.

He zoned out, his body one tight ball of pulsing pressure.

In the end, Merlin wasn’t even sure how he managed to get home without further incident. He fumbled with his keys at the door, one hand on his crotch and the other shaking with how badly he needed to be inside. He was dancing on the spot, praying no neighbour was out to see him in this state.

The door finally gave way and he hurried inside, barely managing to lock it behind him before he ran— _ran_ —up the stairs.

Running was too much, and he leaked again. He was so close—his body knew it and was already giving up.

“Merlin?” Arthur called from somewhere in the house.

“Yeah,” Merlin groaned through clenched teeth as he headed for the toilet.

“How was it?” Arthur appeared in the doorway of their bedroom. He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Too much to drink,” Merlin said, as as if it weren’t obvious by the way he was literally massaging his cock in hopes of getting it to hold on just a little longer. Just a few more steps and he could—

Arthur stepped into the hall, into Merlin’s way. “Too much, you say?”

“Fuck, Arthur, _please_ —” Merlin whimpered as his bladder gave up for a full second, piss streaming into his jeans. He bent over, grabbing himself to make it stop.

“Please? Well, since you asked so nicely.” Arthur stepped out of the way and led the way to the toilet.

For a moment, Merlin thought maybe Arthur wanted to watch, but then Arthur closed the toilet lid and sat on it, smirking.

“Not funny,” Merlin said, crossing his legs and bouncing.

“That’s a nice wet spot.”

Merlin pressed the base of his palm against his cock, trying to hold on long enough for Arthur to finish teasing him and move.

“Get in the tub,” Arthur said, and Merlin was so distracted by the urgent _need_ coursing through his veins that he almost didn’t hear. “Now.”

Breathing hard, Merlin uncrossed his legs and got one into the tub. Another leak.

“Arthur—”

“Tub.” Merlin stood in the tub, facing Arthur, and crossed his legs again. “Take your jeans off.”

Merlin undid his flies—God, what a relief that was—and wiggled until his jeans were in a puddle around his ankles. He stepped out of them, toeing them aside. He grasped his cock through his wet briefs and stroked it a few times, trying to get hard again, trying to last just a little bit longer.

“How much did you have to drink?” Arthur asked. He stood, shucking out of his own clothes and sitting back down naked. He was hard already, and Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur’s cock as he pulled on himself.

“Literally no idea.”

Arthur chuckled. “Must have been a lot.”

“I’m, like, _way_ past banter stage right now,” Merlin said, clenching his jaw. “I can’t even—” He doubled over as a wave of sheer urgency hit him.

“That’s no fun.”

“This was _not_ on purpose.”

“Shame.”

Merlin shook his head, giving Arthur the harshest glare he could manage. “Can I please—”

“On your knees.”

“What?”

“Get down on your knees,” Arthur said as he wrapped a hand around his cock.

Merlin got down gingerly, kneeling in the bath. He tried to keep his legs together, tried to keep his composure, but Arthur wasn’t having that.

“Spread you legs. Push your pants down. Not to your knees, just halfway.”

Merlin did so, pulling at his briefs until they were down on his thighs. His cock was hanging heavy between his legs, twitching as each pang of need hit his bladder.

“Now hold,” Arthur said, and he began stroking himself.

Merlin closed his eyes and breathed. If he could hold on for long enough, Arthur might let him—

He leaked, the piss hitting his briefs.

“Hold it,” Arthur said. His voice was a little shaky. Merlin knew he must be close already. Fuck, if Arthur was going to try to draw this out, Merlin might end up losing it completely here in the tub.

It happened slowly. Merlin kept running his hands over his cock, trying to coax it into playing along, but every few seconds more piss escaped. His briefs were soaking, dripping down into the tub, and Arthur was breathing hard.

“Arthur,” he warned after a particularly long leak that made both of them moan. “I can’t—”

“You can,” Arthur said, breathless. “Fuck, you’re doing so good.”

Merlin rocked back and forth, his cock leaking a small, steady stream, only interrupted by a break every few seconds. He was peeing more than he was holding back at this point, and the pain in his bladder had turned into a kind of ecstasy.

“Hold it,” Arthur groaned, his fingers rubbing and down the underside of his cock. “Hold it, hold it, hold—” He came with a shuddering sigh, and Merlin couldn’t wait any longer.

He let go, moaning involuntarily, and piss poured out of him, into his briefs, into the tub. Arthur slowed his hand down until he was just holding himself as he watched. Merlin grabbed onto the sides of the tub as relief rocked through him. It was nearly like an orgasm, but it lasted so much longer.

Finally, he was finished, and he sat back on his heels, panting.

“Did you have fun?” he asked.

“Fuck yeah.” Arthur stood and leaned down to give Merlin a long kiss. “Want me to wash you off?”

“Please.”

Arthur gave him another kiss and went to turn on the shower taps.


End file.
